Black and Grey
by Aya K
Summary: [COMPLETO][Yaoi][SiriusRemus] Sirius y Remus se pelean.Los dos analizan la situacion,cada uno a su modo, cada uno en un sitio.¿Llegaran a perdonarse?.
1. Black Rain

BLACK AND GREY

By AYA K

**_CAPITULO I: _**

BLACK- RAIN 

Lluvia.

Esta lloviendo.

Hace mas de tres horas que ese frío liquido llamado agua cae desde el cielo gris en una baile sin fin. Las nubes grises se arremolinan y se mezclan en varias tonalidades de grises. Todo se empapa ante su paso, todo se limpia con el cristalino agua, todo.............. excepto yo.

Yo.

Yo que me he pasado bajo esta fría lluvia mas de tres horas esperando que mis pecados se purgaran, esperando que esta fría lluvia limpiase mi alma y mi cuerpo, que todo se olvidara y volviera a ser como antes.

Pero nada será ya como antes, ¿verdad? Que importa lo mucho que te haya querido, lo mucho que hemos sacrificado los dos por el otro, lo mucho que nos queríamos, que reíamos..................... ¿qué importa ya?

Todo por un error, un error fatal por mi parte, debería de haberme disculpado entonces pero yo y mi obstinado orgullo decidimos que no era de un Black pedir perdón por lago que no había cometido.

Quizás tenias razón, no debí de haberle contado nada a Harry, pero perdonadme todos, es mi ahijado y quiero que sepa a que se enfrenta, ¿es que acaso es eso un delito? Uno no se puede defender de lo que no conoces. Entonces, ¿por qué todos os disgustasteis cuando le dije que se lo contaría? ¿Tan mal hice?

Si tan solo hubiese sido eso, me habrías perdonado, ¿verdad? Pero fui un arrogante y no te deje explicarte, no quería oír lo que sabia que era verdad, no quería que me dijeras que me equivoque. Sé que lo hice pero no podía consentir otra falta mas en mi vida.

Ya fue bastante con confiar en aquella rata traidora y mentirte, y ahora nada es igual que antes. Que importa que me hayas perdonado si rehuyes de mis brazos, de mis caricias, de mis besos. Rehuyes de todo lo que una vez ansiabas fervientemente.

¿Tan difícil es volver a ser los de antes, tan difícil es querer traer un trozo de nuestro pasado?

Camino.

Salgo del pequeño portal donde me había refugiado a pensar mas claramente.

La lluvia moja mi pelo, mi cara y mi ropa; por suerte cogí un abrigo negro para cubrirme. No me importa si los aurores del ministerio me encuentran, cuando nos peleamos todo dejo de tener sentido para mi.

Siempre fuiste muy reservado y conformista, pero tienes tu carácter y yo siempre fui el único que sabia hacerte enfadar. Nunca creí que lo que creía que era maravilloso: ver al prefecto tranquilo y pacifico enfadado, se volvería en mi contra.

Y sabias de sobra como te contestaría, nunca tuve mucha paciencia y eso se ve claramente. Sé esperar pero mi temperamento es muy cambiante al igual que el tuyo, aunque nunca creí que fuese capaz de decir lo que dije.

Mi conciencia me atormenta, mi mente la ayuda, todas tienen razón no debí de decirte aquello, como pude ser tan insensible y insensato. Te hice daño lo vi en tus ojos, pero te mantuviste firme, nunca darías tu brazo a torcer y lo sabia.

Y volvimos a pelearnos esta vez mucho más encarnecidamente, ninguno quería perder y esa fue nuestra perdición. Perdimos los dos, el tiempo y la distancia nos gano. ¿Qué fue de todo el amor que teníamos? ¿Qué fue de nuestra compresión mutua? Todo a la basura.

Y yo tengo la culpa lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo, siempre fui muy impulsivo y ahora no se como seré capaz de mirarte de nuevo a os ojos, esos ojos que tantas veces me desvelaron y que me hacían tan feliz cuando los veía despertar junto a mí.

¿Y que hice entonces? Lo que hacen todos los cobardes...... huir. Huí de aquella habitación, de aquella casa, de aquel dolor y no los gritos de Molly me hicieron detenerme. ¿Qué mas me daba que me estuvieran buscando? Aquí estaba para ellos.

Hace tres horas que me fui y sigo divagando, sin encontrar solución, todo este embrollo por no saber ceder ante ti, mi ángel. Todo por querer ser un buen padrino. Tu tenias razón no debía de haberlo hecho, Harry no debería de saber tanto, pero yo se que es igual que James y si no se lo hubiese dicho, lo hubiese averiguado de cualquier forma posible.

No sé que hacer, mas que seguir caminando bajo esta lluvia. Ahora llueve con mas fuerza peor que me importa ya. No hay nada que merezca la pena vivir, sin ti a mi lado. Lo único por lo que me queda luchar ahora es por Harry y para que nunca mas este solo, para que no sienta tanto vació pro la perdida de sus padres.

Sé que nunca los sustituiré pero quiero ayudarle a llenar ese vació, ¿tan difícil de entender es? Le quiero como a un hijo. Peor también te quiero a ti, mi amor y si para tenerte a mi lado y no desmoronarme tengo que hacerle olvidar todo lo dicho a Harry lo haré.

Tu eres mi apoyo, sin ti no podré sobrevivir mas en este mundo que se sumerge en oscuridad, tu eres la luz que se filtra.

Luz.

Una pequeña luz se filtra por entre las grises nubes.

Es igual que tu, pequeña pero fuerte, ilumina toda la oscuridad como tu iluminas mi alma con tu luz.

Sin ti mi ángel moriré sin remedio, me veré sumido en mi oscuridad y en ese momento no podré apoyar a mi querido ahijado.

Nunca supere la perdida de James y tú lo sabes. Fue como mi hermano, el único que me conocía lo suficiente como para saber que te amaba con todo mi corazón.

Nunca pensé que se daría cuenta, pero debía de ser muy evidente ya que siempre mi pillaba cuando te observaba mas de la cuenta.

El bueno de James, nuestro Prongs, traicionado por el que creíamos nuestro amigo. No puedo dejar a Harry sin mas apoyo que sus tíos, lo necesito tanto como él a mí.

Por él haría lo que fuese y por ti haría otro tanto más. No me separes de tu lado mi ángel dorado.

Camino.

Vuelvo a caminar.

El rumbo antes indefinido, ya tiene rumbo fijo, solo espero que no me encuentre con tu rechazo e incomprensión.

Que más de ya todo, te quise, te quiero y siempre te querré. He tardado tres largas horas en darme cuenta en ver que yo era el equivocado en descubrir mi error..........

..........mas bien en admitir mi error, pero ahora estoy dispuesto a enmendarlo aunque eso signifique perder mi orgullo.

Vuelvo a caminar.

Se el rumbo pero no quiero llegar, se que llegare y allí te hallare, espérame mi amor, no me dejes, no me olvides. Perdóname.

**N. de la autora: **No se como salió esto la verdad, tenia algo parecido escrito en una hoja de papel, pero al pasarlo al ordenador me puse más empalagosa y melancólica, que le vamos a hacer, los exámenes me afectan.

Esta va a ser una historia de tres capítulos, dos puntos de vista y el desenlace. Por ahora os dejo la primera parte, los pensamiento de Sirius y espero tener los de Remus dentro de muy poco. Y el desenlace en breve.

¿Creéis que terminara bien o mal? ¿Le perdonara Remus? ¿Le matara? ¿No le dirá nada? Id vosotros a saber. Solo yo lo se :P

Bueno se despide vuestra humilde servidora y escritora de historias tan cursis, la verdad es que me pase con el azúcar esto es muy empalagoso, sorry.

Oye ya que habéis llegado hasta aquí dejadme un review por fa......... sed buenos. Y me decís de paso como queréis que acabe, o que tan mal lo he hecho UU.

Besos,

**AYA K**


	2. Grey Home

**BLACK AND GREY **

By AYA K

**_CAPITULO II: _**

_GREY- HOME_

Llueve.

Veo la lluvia caer a través de la ventana. Es una lluvia fría y transparente. Espero que hayas podido refugiarte. No sé porque aun me preocupo por ti. Debería de dejar de preocuparme, pero.............................

¿Cómo puede dejar que lo que más quiere se vaya dejándolo solo? Por mucho que me haya dolido lo dicho, no puedo dejarte solo. Crees que no lo sé, pero sé que todo lo has hecho por Harry.

Harry.

La verdad es que le envidio un poco. Después de todo el no tuvo que luchar por ti con toda la escuela. Aun no entiendo porque tuve que enamorarme del galán de Hogwarts, mira que había chicos ¡¡¡¡eh!!!!!! Y tuve que hacerlo de ti.

Toda nuestra relación se basaba en la confianza, en la sinceridad........¿dónde esta todo eso? Lo perdimos el día que no me dijiste quien era en realidad el guardián de los Potter. Ese día fue el fin de todo.

Te pasaste doce largos años en Azkaban y yo me pase doce largos años pensando en ti, sufriendo, llorando, vagando sin sentido, sin destino, sin luz en el camino. Eras mi luz, lo que me ayudaba a seguir adelante y ahora.......

Ahora no hay nada.

Todo se perdió. Nos perdonamos todo eso es verdad; pero nunca volvió a ser lo de antes. Sé que intentaste acercarte, sé que trataste de volver a ser el mismo, pero yo no podía volver a ser el mismo chico al que enamoraste.

Doce años sin ti, sin tus besos, sin tus ojos grises, sin tus caricias, sin t u esencia..... sin ti; me hicieron ver que no hubo nada tan sólido como para mantenerlo.

¿Y ahora que haremos?

La lluvia a amainado. Apenas hace unos segundos que me he acercado de nuevo a la ventana a ver llover y la lluvia a parado y una pequeña luz desciende de entre las nubes.

He estado pensando en todo y en nada.

Sé que no fue tu intención, sé que lo hiciste sin pensar pero...............

######**FLASH BACK** #############

Dos hombres de mediana edad están de pie en medio de un gran salón decorado ricamente y con aspecto siniestro. Uno de ellos, de ojos miel y cabello castaño vetado de gris, mira con enfado a su compañero, un hombre de pelo negro y ojos grises.

-"Dame una explicación Sirius"

-"¿Qué explicación Moony?"- repuso lacónicamente.

-"¿cómo que que explicación? Habías prometido no decirle a Harry mas de la cuenta y lamento recordarte que te has pasado con la información."

-"Vamos Moony, ¿qué me estas contando?"- dijo el otro intentando aliviar la tensión-"acaso no puede saber lo que sucede a su alrededor"

-"Si, Sirius, peor no hacia falta darle tanta información, sabes que si Dumbledore no se la ha dado aun, será por algo."

-"Vamos a ver. ¿Me estas diciendo que porque Dumbledore no le haya dicho nada yo no tengo derecho a contárselo?."- dijo mordazmente-"Soy su padrino y tutor yo sé lo que le conviene mejor que nadie."

-"¿a sí?"-contesto sarcásticamente Remus Lupin.-"¿acaso me esta diciendo en hombre que se paso doce años sin verle que sabe lo que mejor le conviene a su ahijado?. Sirius por favor despierta. No lo sabes."

-"¿cómo no voy a saberlo yo....?"

-"No. No lo sabes. No sabes nada de lo que ha sufrido en pobre chico. No estabas a su lado cuando empezó a caminar, cuando dijo su primera palabra, cuando empezó a adquirir sus poderes.....no estabas cuando se entero de que era un mago."-hizo una pequeña pausa-"y eso nunca lo podrás recuperar."

El hombre de ojos grises se puso furioso y sus ojos demostraban una ira superior a cualquiera que el castaño había visto nunca en él, pero aun así no retrocedió.

-"¿y tu que sabes de su vida? Solo eres un vulgar licántropo que le dio clases un año. Nunca te interesaste por donde estaba, ni que era de él."

El castaño abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos miel y estuvo unos segundos digiriendo las palabras del moreno.

-"Puede ser, pero ten por seguro que sé mas que tu."-dijo con voz resquebrajada-"y para su información señor Black, todos los meses iba a visitar a Dumbledore y le preguntaba por él; llegue a verle varias veces y cuando se quedaba en casa de Arabella solía ir y verle escondido, recordando como se parecía a su padre."

-"Remus yo....."-empezó Sirius.

-"¿sabes? No me interesa lo que ibas a decir. Y espero que nunca mas tengamos esta conversación señor Black."-dijo acercándose a la puerta.-"espero que no volvamos a tener ninguna más."

Sirius se quedo en la habitación unos minutos digiriendo todo lo que le había dicho y luego salió rápidamente de la casa. Remus lo vio mientras se alejaba en la reciente lluvia con un abrigo negro cubriendo su cuerpo. Miro pro aquella ventana hasta que se perdió de su vista y solo entonces dejo que una mísera lagrima mojara sus mejillas.

########**FIN FLASHBACK**#########

¿Por que demonios tuve que ser tan frió? Nada me hacia ser tan déspota, tu no quisiste decir eso y yo tampoco, entonces, ¿por qué seguimos enfadados?

Me tragaría mi orgullo, te pediría perdón e incluso lloraría de nuevo en tus brazos una vez más; pero si tu no estas aquí, todo se queda en vanas ideas.

Te quise una vez y siempre dije que lo haría, ¿para que prometí algo que no cumplí? Antes de amantes somos amigos y he traicionado lo que los amigos tienen en común....... la tolerancia.

¿Qué importa que yo sea un licántropo? Acaso tu no te convertiste en animago para que no estuviera solo. ¿Qué importa que no pudiese ver a Harry crecer? Acaso no lo vigile y lo vi yo por ti.

Tengo envidia por él, pero no solo porque le quieres tanto como él a ti, si no porque el es el vivo retrato de james y el esta de nuevo junto a ti. Yo también quisiese estar junto a los dos, pero tengo que relevarme a un segundo plano.

Nunca le dije a nadie de la orden y menos a Harry que habíamos sido novios, confidentes y amantes. Depuse de todo solo Dumbledore lo sabe y no quiero que nadie crea que te retengo a mi lado por egoísmo.

Si tan solo estuvieras aquí.

Aun recuerdo lo que me dijiste una vez............... dijiste que nada nos separaría, que siempre estaríamos juntos, que nadie se interpondría.

¿Y que pasaba con nosotros? Nosotros mismos nos interpusimos. Nosotros rompimos todo lo que una vez había sido nuestro, en común.

Yo tenia al galán de Hogwarts y tu............... aun no sé que viste en mi. Supongo que fue mas el roce que el amor lo que te movió a quererme.

Pero solo con el roce nadie sobrevive eternamente. Tuvimos que darnos cuenta de la verdad primero. Tuvieron que pasar doce años para que os diéramos cuenta. Aun recuerdo tu "juicio" si a eso se le puede llamar juicio.

Intentaste buscar mi mirada, buscabas un apoyo y debí dártelo, pero fui débil creí tus mentiras, creí que habías matado a James y a Peter. Creí que eras un Mortifago y que me habías utilizado.

Me aferré a esa idea con todas mis fuerzas, deseando poder odiarte y a la vez en mi interior, en las profundidades de mi mente una voz gritaba "LO AMAS".

Tuve que ver a Peter con mis propios ojos en el mapa del Merodeador para creerte para darme cuenta de mi error, para poder pedir perdón y...... ¿ese abrazo, aquel lo siento, aquella pequeña aventura juntos....de que sirvió?

Nos distanciamos más. Yo me sentí culpable. Por mi culpa Peter se había escapado dejándote así sin posibilidades de recuperar tu honor, luego Voldemort volvió, mas culpa, y ahora........... nos peleamos por Harry.

Por Harry, que debería ser el que nos tendría que unir. Por él nos distanciamos ¿acaso el mundo esta loco? ¿Acaso me he equivocado de mundo? ¿Acaso estoy soñando? Si es así quiero despertar ya de esta pesadilla.

Agua.

¿Agua? ¿Esta lloviendo dentro de la casa? No. Son mis lagrimas. Soy débil pierdo la fuerza recordando.

Todo lo que veo en mi pasado son irresponsabilidades, errores, muertes,....... y en mi presente odio, miedo, confusión, dolor, tristeza.

Lily siempre decía que era el "lobito de los ojos tristes" como no serlo con todas mis desgracias, con todos mis errores. Con todo lo que hice sin pensar.

"Solo yo tengo la culpa de todo". - mi voz suena tan lejana, tan distante, tan débil.....

-"¿por qué siempre te culpas de todo Moony?"

**N. de la autora: **Y como soy mala aquí lo dejo . El final se acerca y Moony se confiesa. Nuestro lobito se aflige y llora sin remedio.

¿Quién abra llegado? ¿Será Sirius? ¿Será Harry? (Algo tendrá que oír el chaval no? :P) ¿será Dumbledore? ¿Será Snape? (Muy improbable, pero quien sabe....) ¿será Molly?

Tendréis que esperar al tercer capitulo para saberlo . Prometo mas de una sorpresa o por lo mesón el intento de una . También prometo, y espero cumplirlo, que no tardare mucho con el último capitulo. Y que puede que sea muy entretenido y el motivo del rating :P

Y una cosa muy importante que se me olvido poner en el primer capitulo, es que soy muy despistada. Esto es un slash, por sí alguien no se ha dado cuenta, nada me pertenece es todo de rowling y de la waner (o como se escriba) y clemencia con las faltas de ortografía, si hay quejas me lo decís.

En fin en ese caso, solo pedir algún review para comentar el fic, amenazas, bombas, pero nada de virus ¬¬ y si no es un review, me agregáis al mesenger (ayak02hotmail.com) o me mandáis un correo a la misma dirección.

[Ruego que si la dirección no aparece se mire en la bio es que a veces ff.net no deja poner direcciones. Gracias.]

Ah!!! Y que seáis misericordiosos, por favor!!!! Soy novata que esperabais una novela rowliana?? ¬¬

Y ahora los reviews (que bien tengo reviews!!!!! ):

**hermi16: **gracias por haber dedicado tu tiempo a leerlo lore. Sé que estas muy liada y te lo agradezco auque no le hace ni sombra al tuyo . Pues aquí tienes los pensamientos de Remusin, tampoco he tardado tanto, ¿no? Al te veré en el mesenger y no muerdas a nadie. Bss guapísima.

**remsie: **me alegra saber que no lo consideras empalagoso, la verdad es que con Sirius se me puso la vena melancólica y sentimental. Con Remus he levantado mas la herida . ¿De veras te ha encantado? ¿Qué esta muy bien? OO!!! Jo... gracias!!!! ;; es weno saber que a alguien le gusta. Que conste q tu fic esta muy bien, pero el mío no es pa tanto en serio. Ya q estamos aprovecho pa decirte q me encanta tu fic "el hermano de Remus" me gusta mucho . Bss y gracias.

**Jeuny:** gracias. Yo también espero que tenga un final feliz aunque nunca se sabe . No venga intentare que sea lo más feliz para todos sobre todo para ellos - xao y gracias por el review.

**E. Naomi Yano: **en serio??? Te has imaginado cientos de cosas? Y eso? Nunca pensé que algo escrito por mí fomentara la imaginación. En fin gracias y algo de razón si q tienes, siempre nos ponen a Lily como un poco malvada bss. 

Bss y gracias pro los reviews,

**AYA K**


	3. At The End?

**BLACK AND GREY **

**By AYA K**

**N/A: **siento mucho la tardanza, me costo mucho hacer el lemon. Espero que os guste, nos vemos luego. Disfrutad.

**_CAPITULO III: _**

**AT THE END????**

-"¿por qué siempre te culpas de todo Moony?"

La voz tomo por sorpresa al licántropo que se dio la vuelta rápidamente quedando frente al propietario de la voz.

Nymphadora Tonks, la aurora mas joven de la orden estaba allí de pie con su pelo, hoy, castaño oscuro y la mirada triste puesta en él.

-"Tonks..... yo....."-balbuceo Remus.

-"¿Qué te sucede Remus?; ¿por qué lloras?"- pregunto preocupada la joven.

-"a mi nada Tonks... en serio nada."- intento convencer a la chica.

-"¿crees que me voy a tragar eso Moony?"- dijo la castaña entornando los ojos.- "te he podido conocer bastante bien estos últimos cuatro años y sé que algo té pasa. Dímelo, soy tu amiga, ¿no?"- repuso la chica acercándose a él.

Desde que hacia cuatro años Remus había ido a visitar a la madre de Tonks esta sé había hecho muy amiga del licántropo y este la ayudo a ingresar en la academia de aurores. Ella estaba muy agradecida con él y el se sentía muy feliz de tener una amiga tan vivaz como ella, que siempre era capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa.

-" no me pasa nada Nymph."- dijo el joven con firmeza.-"te lo aseguro."

-"si crees que me voy tragar eso Moony estas muy equivocado."-repuso la chica adoptando una postura de madre regañando.

Ella era una de las pocas personas que le llamaba Moony, aunque solo cuando no había nadie mas delante. Eso era parte de la gran amistad que tenían y de...........

Al joven licántropo se le escapo una suave risa que hizo que Tonks sonriera al haber conseguido lo que quería....que Remus riera y olvidase su tristeza.

La joven le cogió del brazo y le sentó en uno de los grandes sillones del pequeño salón donde le había encontrado. Cuando se calmo volvió a preguntarle.

-"¿qué pasa Moony?"

El joven suspiro pesadamente y comenzó a relatarle la pelea, sus miedos, sus pensamientos, todo. Tonks era una gran amiga y sabia en que momentos escuchar y cuales preguntar, Remus siempre se desahogaba con ella y ella con él.

Cuando termino Tonks tenia una mirada grave y el pobre hombre la miraba esperando una respuesta a sus dudas, un consejo, una salida, algo.

-"Creo que deberías hablar con él."- empezó lentamente.

-"¡¡¡Estas loca!!!!"- exclamo el hombre sobrexcitado

-"Déjame terminar Remus."- corto la chica.-"no podréis evitaros mucho tiempo el uno al otro así que más vale que lo habléis y dejéis las cosas claras."

-"pero....es que..... no se que decirle."

-"dile lo que piensas y lo sientes. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer."- dijo la joven sonriendo.

La sonrisa que le mostró la joven hizo que el chico se tranquilizara y sonriera a su vez. Sin embargo una fuerza misteriosa le impulso a acercarse a ella. Sus rostros perdieron distancias y al final los labios del castaño se posaron en los de ella. Fue un pequeño beso que hizo que la chica cambiase el color de su pelo a un rojo fuego encendido.

Una corriente se desplazaba por la espalda del joven. El beso termino igual de lento de cómo comenzó y los dos se miraron sabiendo que aquello había sido algo muy extraño.

Tonks y Remus habían sido novios durante una temporada en un intento los dos de que Remus olvidara a Sirius. Aunque se lo pasaron muy bien juntos su relación no acabo por evolucionar y decidieron dejarlo, quedando como amigos y prometiendo que las cosas no cambiarían su amistad.

-"lo siento... yo... no sé que......"- intento explicar Remus.

-"Tranquilo Moony, ya sé lo que paso, no trates de explicarte vale. Los dos sabemos porque fue, no es nada malo y sabes que no me importa. Tranquilízate hombre."- dijo divertida la joven.

Los dos se quedaron hablando un rato mas sobre los asuntos de la orden hasta que Molly vino a decirles q bajaran a cenar.

-"vamos chicos he hecho una tarta de chocolate para todos."

#################33##################

La cena paso de una manera muy extraña. Todos estaban aun un poco conmocionados por la pelea que mantuvieron Sirius y Molly ayer por lo que nadie hablaba mucho sobre el tema. La otra cosa extraña que no paso desapercibida para Remus fue que Sirius le evitaba.

Entendía que estuviese molesto pero en otras ocasiones al menos no se apartaba de él tan claramente.

Todos cenaron rápidamente y la sobremesa apenas se mantuvo unos momentos, cada uno estaba cansado y querían descansar. Cada uno se retiro a su habitación.

Tonks al despedirse de Remus le dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo que Sirius frunciera el ceño aunque solo Harry lo noto pero no le extraño mucho. Empezaba a sospechar que algo ocurría entre aquellos dos.

Sirius se fue rápidamente a su cuarto sin despedirse de nadie mas que de Harry, y en cuanto llego se encerró en él a cal canto. Se dio una ducha y cuando salía del baño oyó como alguien picaba a la puerta. Intrigado fue a abrir encontrándose con Remus vestido con un pijama verde.

-"Quiero hablar contigo. ¿Puedo pasar?"

El animago se hizo aun lado dejando paso al licántropo y cerro la puerta tras él. Quedaron los dos frente a frente.

-"bueno tu dirás"- dijo el animago sin rodeos

-"veras Sirius, yo venia a disculparme contigo, hoy no te trate especialmente bien y lamento todo lo dicho y hecho. Solo quería que supieras que entiendo porque lo hiciste y seguramente yo hubiese dicho lo mismo."

-"bien, ¿algo mas?"-repuso fríamente.

El joven castaño se quedo impresionado. El hombre que tenia delante no se parecía en nada al muchacho que había conocido y del que se había enamorado. Además su desprecio le había hecho daño.

-"nada más. Hasta mañana"- dijo acercándose a la puerta y marchándose.

################33#################

La noche se había cernido sobre la mansión de los Black y todos sus habitantes dormían todos menos dos y no nos referimos a la señora Black y a su elfo domestico; nos referimos a Sirius y Remus.

Ninguno de los dos podía dormir, los dos analizaban lo raro que resultaba que estuviesen enfadados y menos por aquélla tontería. El que menos sueño tenia era Remus que cansado de dar vueltas por la cama, se levanto y bajo hasta la cocina a tomar un chocolate caliente.

Disfrutaba de él cuando una sombra se hizo presente en la puerta de la misma. Un Sirius despeinado y en pantalones de pijama cortos entro en al cocina. Apenas cruzo el umbral vislumbro a Moony en la mesa e hizo amago de querer irse pero la voz del castaño le detuvo.

-"¿se puede saber que he hecho ahora para que huyas de mí?"- pregunto con voz cansada.

Sirius volvió sobre sus pasos y enfrento a aquella mirada miel que aun amaba con locura.

-"a mi nada"

-"Ya claro."- el hombre se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta.-"tranquilo ya me voy, que te sea provechosa la noche."

Lupin había dejado a Sirius con un palmo de narices. ¿Desde cuando el hombre lobo era tan frío? Esa era la pregunta que carcomía a Sirius.

################33#####################

Sirius se había preparado un té caliente y pensaba tranquilamente en al cocina cuando una figura surgió de las sombras. Nymphadora Tonks tampoco podía dormir.

-"hola primo Sirius, ¿qué tal?"- pregunto una alegre jovencita de ahora cabellos negros.

Sirius tan solo asintió con la cabeza mientras la veía prepararse un chocolate. Luego al joven se sentó a su lado y le miro largamente mientras bebía su humeante bebida.

-"¿y bien?"- pregunto interesada la joven.

-"¿y bien que?"- pregunto a su vez un Sirius desorientado.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido entre tu y Remus?"

-"nada que tu no sepas de esta tarde."- repuso Sirius mordazmente.

La joven se quedo unos segundo s sin saber que decir digiriendo las palabras del animago. Cuando por fin se recupero una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-"ya comprendo, viste el beso de esta tarde, ¿no?"

-"si y aun tienes la cara de preguntarme que nos ha pasado."

-"espera aun momento guapo, yo no te estoy quitando nada. Es más tu me lo quitaste, si tu no hubieras estado en la vida de Remus él habría sido feliz a mi lado."-la joven paro un momento para observar la cara de desconcierto de Sirius.-"si. Fuimos novios un tiempo pero tu sombra planeaba en todo nuestra relación. Decidimos quedar como amigos.

-"pues ya se ve lo amigos que soy."- repuso mordazmente el moreno.

La joven lanzo un suspiro de exasperación al tiempo que miraba al moreno directamente a sus ojos grises.

-"¿crees que no te quiere? Té ha ido a pedir perdón. Se ha humillado delante de ti y tu tan solo le has humillado. Los dos sabemos que le amas con locura deja ya de hacer estupideces y díselo. Te necesita."

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que necesitaba el animago. Corrió escaleras arriba lo mas silenciosamente posible mientras Tonks en la cocina sonreirá mientras débiles lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

################33################

El joven licántropo se había acostado encima de las sabanas de su cama y pensaba en toda aquella absurda situación. Unas rebeldes lagrimas habían escapado de sus hermosos ojos miel y corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

Pensaba en los buenos momentos vividos junto a Sirius y él lo feliz que había sido con Tonks. Con ella había conseguido paz, tranquilidad......... y sobretodo olvidar durante un tiempo a Sirius. Pero claro luego el escapo de Azkaban y cuando le perdono y se volvieron a abrazar supo que nada había cambiado.

Por no herir a su amiga decidió dejarla, pero ella no se impresiono de que decidiera eso, es mas le apoyo y le brindo mas su amistad; Estaba claro que Nymphadora Tonks era una mujer muy especial.

El licántropo se encontraba pensando en todo aquello, tan concentrado estaba que apenas oyó los golpes que se producían en su puerta. Cuando se percato se levanto y sonriendo fue hacia ella.

-"Nymph, ¿qué se te ha olvido esta vez?"- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Pero la sonrisa se esfumo cuando vio a Sirius en el umbral de la puerta. Lupin no se había repuesto de la impresión cuando Sirius pregunto.

-"¿Tonks ah estado aquí hoy?"- dijo acusadoramente.

-"Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?"- respondió el castaño firmemente.

-"Por nada, vengo a decirte que lamento haberme comportado así contigo antes, lamento haberme enfadado contigo, espero que volvamos a ser amigos."

-"claro Sirius"

-"Bien, entonces hasta mañana **Remus**." –dijo enfatizando su nombre.

Después el animago se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo. Remus aun estaba sorprendido, se habían perdonado pero no era igual que antes, algo planeaba nuevamente entre ellos. El que, Remus lo ignoraba.

####################33#################

Al día siguiente Tonks se levanto muy animada, creía que las cosas entre aquellos dos ya se habían solucionado. Bajo a desayunar con una sonrisa en los labios, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Sirius con la misma cara que ayer. Se sentó a desayunar pensando en aquel extraño comportamiento cuando se percato de que Remus no había bajado aun. Creyendo que seguiría en la cama _exhausto_, pregunto a los presentes si le habían visto.

-"¿alguien ha visto a Remus hoy?"

-"Creo que aun sigue en su habitación querida, no ha bajado aun ha desayunar y eso que siempre es el primero."- respondió Molly.

Ahora si que la sonrisa ad e Tonks se esfumo. Remus bajando el ultimo a desayunar, el que siempre era el primero.....algo había pasado anoche y algo muy malo.

Nada mas desayunar se disculpo y subió a la habitación de Remus, Sirius la observo irse con el ceño fruncido cosa que nadie advirtió excepto Harry que empezaba a preocuparse de aquella situación (N/A: Que listo es nuestro Harry no? XDD)

El pasillo se encontraba silencioso, ni tan siquiera los gemelos estaban deambulando por allí. Camino hasta el final de pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación de Remus. Llamo a la puerta pero nadie le respondió, llamo un par de veces mas y preocupada abrió la puerta temiéndose lo peor.

Lupin se encontraba en la cama echando, encima de las mantas y con los ojos miel abiertos de par en par y con suaves ojeras debajo de ellos.

-"¿Moony?"-pregunto preocupada al ver su aspecto.-"¿estas bien?"

El aludido no contesto y la joven se acerco a el hasta encontrarse con sus ojos miel. Estos se sumergieron en los profundos azules de la chica y entonces comenzaron a caer suaves lagrimas de ellos.

-"Moony ¿qué paso? Cuéntamelo todo."- pidió la chica abrazándolo suavemente.

El licántropo apenas dejo de llorar relato la visita de Sirius entre sollozos.

-"No puedo aguantar mas Nymph, no puedo."- exclamo

-"Tranquilo lobito, tranquilo, ya veras como todo se solucionara."

-"No digas las cosas en vano Nymph esta claro que nada se va arreglar."- exclamo volviendo a llorar amargamente.

-"esta bien, será difícil pero algo se arreglara, de momento te prohíbo que te quedes aquí hundiéndote en la desesperación, arriba. Ahora mismo Remus John Lupin."- exclamo medio enfadada la aurora.

El joven río y se incorporo del todo. Tonks salió de la habitación dejando a Lupin terminado de arreglarse, pero nada mas salir s encontró con quien menos se esperaba.......

Harry Potter la miraba inquisidoramente.

-"Hola Harry, ¿qué tal?"- pregunto nerviosa la joven.

-"Tonks tenemos que hablar."

################33####################

Lupin termino de arreglarse y bajo a la cocina a desayunar algo. Había conseguido disimular los ojos rojos de llorar y las ojeras gracias a los consejos de Tonks.

En la cocina solo quedaban Molly, Moody y Bill que aun no se habían ido a trabajar. El castaño se sentó en la mesa y desayuno tranquilamente. Molly y los chicos se iban a ir esa mañana al callejón Diagon para liberar tensiones al estar tanto tiempo allí encerrados, además necesitaban las cosas para el colegio

Después de desayunar y despedirse de los chicos y de Tonks se dirigió al estudio donde Dumbledore le había pedido que redactara una cosa para el ministerio, claro que el no sabia quien estaría allí también.

#####################33###################

Tonks entraba en su despacho un tanto preocupada, sabia que había sido su ultima salida pero..... seguía estando intranquila, aunque había que reconocer que había sido una buena idea.

######FLASH BACK #############

Una intranquila Tonks se encontraba sentada frente a un muchacho de ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache muy desordenado. El chico la miraba fijamente, cosa que la ponía extremadamente nerviosa.

-"¿Y bien?"- pregunto la chica evitando sus ojos verdes.

-"lo mismo iba a preguntarte. ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Lupin? Y lo más interesante, ¿qué pasa entre Lupin y mi padrino?"- dijo con voz profunda.

########FIN FLASH BACK#########

Hombre mucho no podía haber hecho, estaba entre la espada y la pared, así que tuve que contárselo todo. Aunque se lo tomo muy bien a mi parecer. Creo que ya sospechaba, pero quien me diría a mí que se le ocurriría aquello.

########FLASH BACK#########

-" bien ¿y que piensas hacer?"

-"¿qué que pienso hacer de que? No puedo hacer nada, ya lo intente y no sirvió de nada."- dijo la, hoy rubia, chica.

-"bueno pues yo si tengo un plan y creo que dará buen resultado".

########FIN FLASHBACK#########

Y así había sido lo habíamos dispuesto todo para que funcionara, peor ¿funcionara? Eso si que no lo puedo saber, espero que sí. Es lo ultimo que podemos hacer. Esperemos que solucionen sus problemas de una vez por todas.

#########################33##############

Lupin entro en la biblioteca medio distraído y con su mente aun divagando ante el extraño comportamiento de Sirius y hablando de Sirius que hacia él mirándole. El castaño pego un salto al darse cuenta.

-"¡Sirius!, Me has asustado. No sabia que estabas aquí."

-"pues no era mi intención, Lupin."-contesto fríamente el moreno.-"¿qué haces aquí, pensaba que todos se habían ido?"

-"lo mismo puedo decir. Estoy aquí porque Dumbledore me pidió que le hiciera unos informes, ¿y tu?"

-"pues algo parecido. Moody me pidió unas cosas también."

Los dos hombres no se dirigieron mas la palabra. Lupin se sentó a un lado de Sirius alejado de el dos asientos de al larga mesa de pino que ocupaba la inmensa biblioteca de los Black.

Pasaron varias horas sin que ninguno hablara lo mas mínimo, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, ninguno dejaba de lado la presencia del otro, tan cerca uno del otro.

Lupin no pudo evitar que los recuerdos se le agolparan en su mente. Recordaba las largas tardes en una biblioteca parecida en su amado colegio, Hogwarts. Y como no recordarlo si fue en el sitio donde paso los mejores momentos junto al hombre que estaba sentado tan cerca de él.

Recordaba cada mirada, cada broma, cada caricia, cada pelea, cada beso..................

Y como olvidar eso besos, aunque mejor recordar aquel beso. El primero de una larga serie, el primero y el mas fogoso. Aquellos labios carnosos posados sobre sus finos labios, aquellas manso suaves y inquietas que le acariciaban todo el rostro, la nuca y la espalda. Aquélla mano que le agarraba la cintura y hacia presión de su cuerpo sobre el suyo. ¡¡¡Y que cuerpo!!! Aquellos fuertes brazos, aquel torneado cuerpo, aquel culo que le provocaba los sueños más placenteros desde quinto curso.

El haber sentido pro primero vez aquella boca sobre la suya le había transportado a otro mundo, un mundo donde solo existían Sirius y él. Un mundo en el que el se hundía en los placeres que le proporcionaba aquella ansiosa boca, unos placeres que hacían despertar sus deseos más profundos y enterrados. Solo Sirius sabia despertar al lobo que era, cuando no era luna llena. Y pensar que en una biblioteca............

El rojo de las mejillas que cubrían a Lupin no paso desapercibido para Sirius que aunque intentaba terminar lo que el había mandado Moody no podía evitar imaginarse una vez mas aquel hermoso cuerpo en sus brazos.

Como había amado a aquellos labios finos y sabrosos. Le encantaba que el sabor de chocolate de Moony le invadiese toda su boca y que decir de aquélla traviesa lengua recorriendo cada rincón de su boca. Porque vaya si no era traviesa en cuanto cofia confianza. Y aquel olor a menta mezclado con un ligero toque de vainilla que despedía todo su ser. Le volvía loco, le había vuelto loco una vez en el colegio y aun lo hacia. Por eso estaba tan alterado, porque se negaba a reconocer que aun le volvía loco aquel aroma.

Lupin se levanto en el preciso instante en el que los pensamientos de Black se desviaban hacia otras partes. Paso a su lado rápidamente y se dirigió hacia una de las estanterías repletas de libros de la biblioteca. Sirius apenas lo miraba pero no podía evitar fijarse en los fluidos y ágiles movimientos de su compañero. Además el hecho de que su mirada vagara por los títulos de los libros de la estantería hacia que Lupin estuviese tan absorto buscando lo que quería que no percibía la mirada del animago.

Una mirada que se estaba tornando lujuriosa por momentos y que pondría nerviosa a mas de una persona si se encontraba bajo ella. Sin embargo, Lupin no atendía a aquella mirada simplemente había conseguido desterrar todos aquellos pensamientos y centrares en la tarea encomendada pro el director de Hogwarts. Pro fin hallo el libro que deseaba consultar, el único problema era que se encontraba en una de las más altas baldas de la estantería.

Cogió una pequeña escalera que se encontraba cerca y se subió a ella, aun así no llegaba a coger el libro anhelado y todo debido a que al intentar cogerlo este se deslizaba hacia atrás, tanto se estiro en su empeño que se apoyo en una de las baldas que se encontraban a su misma altura parecía que ya había conseguido cogerlo cuando de pronto la balda donde se había apoyado cedió bajo su peso.

El cuerpo de Lupin se precipito desde aquella altura junto con todos lo libros de la balda. Sin embargo, nunca llego a tocar el suelo. Un cálido cuerpo le había cogido al vuelo y le había protegido de la lluvia de libros. Y cuando abrió los ojos cual o seria su sorpresa de encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises que le habían desvelado tantos años en el colegio, los ojos de Sirius Black.

Al principio ninguno de los dos se movió, simplemente mirándose, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro entre aquella marea de libros, todo desperdigados por la habitación. Sin embargo, algo les atraía, algo que nunca pudieron evitar y que intentaron esconder tanto tiempo. Perdidos cada uno en los ojos del compañero, añorando el calor del otro, intentando saber que había sucedido porque habían renunciado al otro.

Sirius parecía librar una lucha en su interior. Por un lado deseaba volver a tener entre sus brazos a aquel hombre que tenia bajo él; Por otro lado no podía apartar de su mente el beso de Tonks ni el hecho de que hubiesen sido novios.

-"¿por qué?"- susurro mirando aun más de cerca aquellos ojos ambarinos.

Los ojos ambarinos vieron una mueca de tristeza y dolor en los profundos ojos grises y extrañado y a la vez embriagado por su presencia pregunto con infinita intranquilidad.

-"¿Por qué que?"

-"¿Por qué nos hicimos esto?"

Ahora si que lo comprendió se refería a la pelea, al desconcierto. Sé habían peleado antes pero nunca con tan graves repercusiones, ni con tantos malentendidos por el medio, ni con tantos encaloramientos y palabras necia que nunca quisieron ser dichas.

-"no lo se Sirius, quizás fue el calor del momento, la tensión,......."- contesto a media voz el licántropo-"en realidad no lo se."

-"¿no sabes por que lo hiciste?"- el animago levanto una ceja sarcásticamente-"¿No sabes acaso por que besaste a Tonks?"

Ahora fue el momento del castaño de sorprenderse. ¿Acaso le había visto aquella tarde? ¿Había visto el beso que le había dado a Tonks?

-"¿acaso ahora te dedicas a espiar?"

-"No, pero os vi cuando iba a disculparme contigo, aunque la verdad se me quitaron las ganas con la escena"

-"¿ y que importaba que nos hubiésemos besado, después de todo venias a perdonar a un amigo no? Pues entonces"- repuso Lupin frunciendo el ceño

Aquello desarmo a Sirius por completo. Era verdad que si iba como una migo no tendría que haberle importado, hasta tendría que haber felicitado o bromeado. En esos instantes Lupin se revolvió debajo de él y se levanto rápidamente dejando a un sorprendido Sirius aun en el suelo, estaba claro que la agilidad de aquel hombre siempre le sorprendía.

-"Dime entonces."-exigió desde su altura.

Sirius aun no encontraba la respuesta, intentaba buscarla pero........ la sabia y no la quería aceptar. Había estado celoso. Celoso al ver a Tonks probando los labios que el creía suyos y después cuando supo que durante aquellos doce años d encierro, en algún momento fueron amantes, confidente.... novios; Aquello le carcomía por dentro. Pero no podía decírselo, no podía rebajarse. Otra vez salía a flote su estúpido orgullo de Black, otra vez surgía para impedirle ser feliz junto a él.

Remus sin embargo, se había hartado de esperar la respuesta. La suponía y le gustaba el haber desencadenado los celos en Sirius, pero si su orgullo le impedía decírselo, demostrarle que aun le quería, cogerlo y besarle allí mismo; Estaba claro que no podía seguir adelante con ello, por mucho que le doliera dejarle, alejarse de lo que más quería.

Deprimido se giro sobre su cuerpo, cogió lo hecho hasta aquel momento, recogió el libro que había buscado, coloco los libros de nuevo en la balda arreglada y luego se dirigió a la puerta sin hablar, ni mirar al moreno.

Este seguía en el suelo debatiendo consigo mismo, sabiendo que en el mismo momento en el que el castaño cruzara la puerta nunca nada volvería a ser lo mismo, no habría otra oportunidad, jamás poseería aquellos labios otra vez.

El castaño sentía las amargas lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas a la vez que se acercaba a la puerta, sentía que su mundo se hundía, oía los tintineos de su pobre corazón roto en mil pedazos, irreparable y sentía el desconsuelo de perder lo que más había querido. Había cerrado los ojos y no se percato hasta que sintió algo cálido que reprimía uno de sus sollozos.

Los labios de Sirius habían atrapado su boca y el de ojos ámbar aun no sabia como había aparecido frente a él, ni cuando le había agarrado por la cintura y estrechado contra su cuerpo, y menos sabia cuando había comenzado el beso; pero en aquel momento poco le importaba.

Todo lo que llevaba en al manos cayo estrepitosamente al suelo dejando sus manos libres para rodear la espalda del animago. Sus manos empezaron a acariciar la bien formada espalda del animago. Deseaba tanto tener aquel cuero otra vez pegado a él, que aquel simple contacto era como estar en el cielo.

El animago le atrapaba aun más entre sus brazos cuando sintió como las manos del castaño paseaban por su espalda, había deseado tanto volver a tenerle entre sus brazos, volver a besarle y no digamos volver a acariciarle. Era un placer tan intenso que pronto sintió que el calor le estaba inundando y que le sobraba toda la ropa.

Por ello y sin despegar los labios de su compañero se quito ágilmente la túnica y la tiro sin preocuparse de donde caía, quedándose con una camiseta azul y unos pantalones sencillos del mismo color.

El hecho de que Sirius llevase menos ropa no hacia mas que volver loco a Lupin que ahora sentía la piel cálida del animago aun más cerca y con mayor intensidad que hacia unos segundos, pero no iba a protestar después de todo el mismo deseaba que no tuviese prácticamente encima, y el mismo empezaba a notar como le sobraba toda su ropa.

Aunque no tuvo que preocuparse mucho por ella, ya que Sirius se estaba encargando de quitársela en aquellos momentos. Las manos del moreno volaban por el interior de su camisa, al tiempo que su espalda descargaba unas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que hacían que el licántropo se sintiese extasiado de aquel tacto. Aquel tacto que hacia tanto que no había probado y que era su mas oscuro deseo.

La camisa pronto quedo olvidada en una silla mientras el moreno hacia retroceder al castaño hasta encontrarse con la mesa de pino de al biblioteca. De pronto Remus se vio acorralado y sin salida aunque tampoco le importaba mucho después de todo era Sirius quien le acorralaba y aquello ya lo había hecho al besarle momentos antes. Ahora fue la camiseta de Sirius la que quedo desperdigada por la mesa, dejando su torso desnudo. Lupin rompió el beso dejando a Black con ganas de seguir besando aquellos labios.

Remus calvo su ambarina mirada en Sirius y este sintió una como una ola de calor le envolvía al ver en sus ojos un deseo tan profundo que le aterraba. Pero a la vez lo había echado tanto de menos, aquel deseo patente en su mirada, aquel deseo que le hacia morir de gusto. Y más gusto fue el que sintió cuando las manos del licántropo se posaron en sus anchos hombros y fueron descendiendo por su torso.

Un mar de sensaciones lo inundaba, aquellas deliciosas manos le hacían ver el cielo, le hacían disfrutar de una forma en la que no podía reprimir sus gemidos. Así que pronto la estancia se lleno de los suaves gemidos del animago, al principio leves y roncos; mas tarde y a medida que las manos descendían agudos y sonoros.

El hombre lobo disfrutaba al ver a su compañero gemir y gozar de aquella manera y más disfrutaba al saber que era el que lo producía. Sirius no aguanto mas y rodeo una vez mas a Remus con sus brazos devorando con avidez su boca, dejando a su lengua explorar su boca, entremezclando su saliva con la del otro, haciendo que el castaño reprimiera unos gemidos en su boca.

La pasión se estaba desbordando y sus cuerpos desprendían una pasión inimaginable, una pasión desbordante que los llevo a caer sobre uno de los sofás que allí había. Las manos del castaño ahora acompañadas por su lengua, volvieron a posarse en el cuerpo del moreno. Primero en su cuello y luego descendiendo marcando el recorrido con su boca y su lengua. El animago intentaba no ponerse a gritar en aquel mismo momento, mas que nada porque sabia que aquello seria una victoria para el castaño y aun no iba a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente.

Pero aquello era especialmente difícil sobre todo cuando el castaño ya había llegado a la zona en la que en ese momento se concentraba todo el calor del animago y por lo que estaba haciendo en aquellos momentos sentía que le iba ser muy difícil no ponerse a gritar. Las oleadas de calor se sucedían en el cuerpo del animago y por una vez maldecía la agilidad del licántropo, ¿cuando le había quitado los pantalones tan rápidamente? (N/a: XDDD a saber )

Cuando el castaño termino y levanto sus ojos hasta la altura del moreno, no se comprendió al encontrar una seria mirada, pero eso no hizo que reprimiera una risita divertida. El moreno no se enfado pero levanto una ceja picaramente haciendo que el otro se estremeciera.

El moreno lo sujeto por los hombros y antes de que pudiese reaccionar se encontró en el suelo de al habitación con una gran alfombra azul como colchón. La boca del animago se posesiono de la de su compañero y la devoro encarnizadamente antes de pasar a su blanco cuello. Lo beso, mordió y succiono, sabia que al castaño le volvía loco y por las reacciones del susodicho había acertado.

Ahora era el castaño el que sentía el calor inundándole los sentidos y las descargas de electricidad en su espalda, se moría de gusto pero después de todo Sirius siempre lo conseguía volver loco. El animago despojo al otro de resto de su ropa y se dedico a pasear su boca por el cuerpo del licántropo, recordando cada rincón de su cuerpo y deteniéndose en los que más le estremecían.

El castaño se sentía en el cielo y se había dejado vencer hacia rato por su compañero, después de todo no le importaba que él disfrutara aquella vez, ya se tomaría la revancha luego. Y además quien no aprovecharía la experiencia del que había sido el mejor amante de Hogwarts por tres años consecutivos.

Tan absorto estaba en sus cosas que no se dio cuenta de que el moreno invadía su cuerpo hasta que una sacudida recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras un gemido ronco escapaba de su garganta. Como lo había echado de menos. Aquel cuerpo cálido y fuerte sobre su piel, las sensaciones le embargaban a cada sacudida. El placer le inundaba las venas, prácticamente le quemaba por dentro y las sacudidas del moreno ayudaban a que sus gemidos se convirtieran en gritos de placer.

No supieron cuanto estuvieron sobre la alfombra amándose pero se sentían tan unidos, tan cómplices, tan libres. No pensaron si quiera en que alguien podría observarles, ni si quiera el elfo domestico o que la señora Black los oyera. Sus gritos inundaban las paredes de la biblioteca y sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección en aquel placer desenfrenado que disfrutaban.

Disfrutaron el uno del otro hasta que sus cuerpos se quedaron exhaustos y aun jadeando se separaron. El moreno se acerco a la cara del castaño y clavo sus profundos ojos grises en los ámbar del ultimo.

-"Creo que nos hemos dejado llevar un poco, ¿no?"- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa en los labios.

-"¿tu crees?"- repuso divertido el castaño-"yo creo que ha quedado muy patente que los celos te llevan a hacer cosas muy pasionales."

-"no sabes cuan pasionales"- dijo el animago picaramente.

-"eso se puede descubrir, ¿no crees?"- propuso el castaño juguetonamente mientras le mordía el óvulo de la oreja.

El moreno ya no contesto se lanzo fieramente sobre sus labios una vez mas.

#########################33######################

El resto de los habitantes de Grimmauld Place llegaron al caer la tarde. Cenaron tranquilamente y se fueron retirando poco a poco, Tonks y Harry estaban un poco ansiosos ya que ni Sirius, ni Remus habían ido a cenar y no sabían si habría resultado su plan. Se dirigieron a la biblioteca esperando encontrar alguna pista.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendieron de encontrarlo todo perfectamente recogido y una nota de colgaba frente a ellos con sus nombres escritos. Tonks la tomo y la abrió. Una carta escrita con una esmerada caligrafía que reconoció como la de Remus que decía:

_Queridos Harry y Tonks, _

_No hay mucho que deciros excepto agradeceros vuestra preocupación y admirad vuestra imaginación; verdaderamente a sido un plan muy logrado. _

_Lamento deciros que no funciono del todo.....al principio. _

_Podéis respirar ya tranquilos, todo se ha solucionado entre nosotros y aunque aun no entendemos muy bien como Harry se ha enterado del asunto, te pedimos Tonks que se lo expliques. _

_No tratéis de buscarnos al no ser que sea una urgencia, estamos en la habitación del séptimo piso. La que era de tu madre. Que conste que estamos ahí porque tu querida madre le había puesto unos hechizos muy útiles. _

_Saludos, _

_Remus J. Lupin y Sirius Black. _

_PSD: gracias de todo corazón chicos. _

Los dos jóvenes se miraron sonrientes, habían logrado lo que querían y con un resultado muchísimo mejor de lo que esperaban. Ahora solo faltaba que nadie se enterara del asunto, cosa un poco difícil con el elfo domestico por ahí, pero eso lo arreglo Tonks rápidamente con un sencillo hechizo.

######################33#####################

Unos suaves gemidos escapaban de una de las habitaciones más alejadas de la casa. En su interior y entre un lío de sabanas azules de seda, dos hombres se abrazaban. La tenue luz de las velas les iluminaba los rostros.

-"¿piensas que fue buena idea lo de la carta?"- pregunto el castaño acurrucándose entre los brazos de un moreno de ojos grises.

-"Yo creo que si, aunque conociendo a Harry podemos esperar sus bromas a partir de ahora."- contesto medio divertido su compañero.

-"en eso sí se parecerá a su padre."-suspiro resignado el castaño.

Las carcajadas les invadieron a los dos. Cuando dejaron de reírse, el moreno clavo sus ojos en el castaño y suspiro quedadamente.

-"¿qué sucede?"- pregunto preocupado el castaño.

-"aun no sé que me hiciste."

-"¿yo?"

-"si, aun no se como me enamore de ti."

Y seño sus palabras con un fogoso beso. Se habían perdonado, volvía a ser do como antes y ahora para siempre.

O al menos eso pensaban.

**FIN **

**Notas de la Autora: **bien terminado. La cola para matarme o para las quejas es a la derecha, la de los halagos...................no dejémoslo, la de la derecha los asesinos, la de la izquierda las quejas, si alguien me halaga, que venga de frente que así me sorprendo mas

Paranoias a parte, lo prometido es deuda; ultimo capitulo del fic y él mas largo y difícil de escribir. Lamento la tardanza pero los lemons no son lo mío, se nota no? --U. En fin se ha hecho lo que se ha podido, espero los comentarios ya sea por reviews o por e-mail.

Gracias.

Y ahora los reviews del capitulo anterior contestados :

**Remsie:** gracias a ti, me alegro que te guste y realmente me gusta tu fic, yo no pienso que escriba bien y si no pregúntenle a lore no paro de darle la vara con lo mismo. Sorpresa!! No era Sirius , aunque la verdad iba a ser él, luego al leer tu review cambie de idea porque si que me había quedado muy obvio espero que también te haya gustado este capitulo y seguro que en este no has llorado . Bss.

**Hermi16:** lore!!!!! Jo gracias chica no sabes como me gusta que tu puedas leer mi fic ;; no sé si te sorprendí pero eso deseo y deja de decir que escribes mal ¬¬. Bss

**Eowyn:** :p pues pal otro plántate a esperar sarita. No lo volví a tocar desde abril UU. Gracias, me alegro que te guste y ya lo he terminado pa que veas . Aunque mucha sorpresa no tuviste ya que tu sabias quien era la que había llegado a la habitación . Bss

**Ealnar Vingil: **Piny!!!!!! XDDD eres la puta ama!!!! Gracias mi niña. Desvarías mucho lo sabias no? Te has tomando la medicación? Gracias por los dos reviews, muchas gracias. Y tranki que ya quite el clifhanger contenta? Y me alegro que te guste como escribo los pensamientos. A ver cuando actualizas Stuck rica ¬¬. Bss. Y deja la cafeína.

**Kary Anabell Black:** Gracias Kary, y ala a disfrutar que aquí tenéis él ultimo capitulo . Sirius y Remus aun me están riñendo y James todavía se esta riendo de ellos y Peter....bueno Peter esta en su mundo . Bss para todos.

Bueno ya he terminado gracias por los reviews y ya sabéis a dejar también ahora.

Besos de,

**AYA K **_(I SOLEMNY SWEAR I AM UP TO NO GOOD)_

Hasta la próxima historia .


End file.
